


Como la espuma

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AL MENOS VOY A INTENTAR NO HACERLO, Actualizaciones lentas, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ancient Greece, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Oikawa Tooru No Roast Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, PERO NO LO VOY ABANDONAR, PORQUE SOY UN DESASTRE, Priests, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: La Isla de Citera era la cúspide de Afrodita donde cientos de peregrinos y marineros se reunían cada sol para adorar a la diosa del Amor, pidiéndole su bendición para navegar los traicioneros mares del Egeo con fortuna. Tadashi había vivido toda su vida ahí, sintiéndose cada vez más encerrado por las altas columnas del templo, soñando despierto con crear su propia aventura alejado del paraje que le había visto crecer. Entonces, Kentarou apareció en su vida dispuesto a hacerle ese favor. Él, que solo era un simple ladronzuelo que acababa de llegar a la isla junto a su grupo de bandidos, escondiéndose de una amenaza mayor, con la esperanza de no tener que regresar al pasado que con tanto esfuerzo había intentado olvidar.Dos personas de dos mundos completamente diferentes: Un sacerdote y un bandido, que tuvieron el peor de los comienzos, con sus caminos entrelazados en uno como si hubiera sido predicho por la mismísima Afrodita.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi





	Como la espuma

**Author's Note:**

> De hecho, prólogo + capítulo uno.
> 
> Mañana es 7 de diciembre, así que feliz cumple años, Kyoutani. Te quiero mucho y eres mu' guapo. 
> 
> Espero que os guste <3.

La Isla de Citera era un paraíso. El Templo de Afrodita que habitaba allí era la cúspide de la diosa, reuniéndose entre sus columnas un sinfín de peregrinos y marineros que buscaban rendirle culto a la señora del amor. Tadashi había escuchado cientos de historias sobre las aventuras que habían vivido los extranjeros para llegar al lugar que le vio crecer. Las aguas a su alrededor eran tenebrosas, complicadas y no tenían ni una pizca de piedad, viéndose el Egeo responsable de más de un millar de personas en las puertas del Hades. Las personas tenían odiseas que contar que hacían estremecer cada centímetro de su piel y Tadashi las oía con atención, soñando ser el protagonista de su propia hazaña.

Sin embargo, soñar lo podía hacer cualquiera. Él estaba condenado a vivir en ese templo como el sacerdote que era, con una sinuosa tranquilidad que amenazaba con hacerle perder la cabeza, obligado a escuchar las historias de los demás con ansías y admiración. Su destino hacía tiempo que estaba escrito.

Cuando todo rastro de esperanza había desaparecido de su ser, se presentó un ladronzuelo en las puertas de su templo que consiguió revivir la llama de la aventura en su corazón. Kentarou no era como nadie que hubiera conocido. Él era un bandido hecho y derecho que vivía cada día de su vida como si fuera el último. Huía de peligrosos mercenarios, le robaba a grandes líderes y asesinaba a feroces soldados. No temía el poder de los dioses. Era diferente al resto de una manera que nadie más que Tadashi podía entender. Fue eso lo que le hizo confiar ciegamente en él y poner en sus manos el hilo de su vida.

Tadashi moría por vivir de verdad. Kentarou luchaba contra un pasado que le atormentaba. Un sacerdote y un ladrón que se conocieron entre robos y espadas. Un amor que nació, como la diosa Afrodita, de la espuma del mar. 

— · · · —

El mar pacífico y en calma que se dejaba presenciar a orillas de la isla se sintió como si acabara de llegar a los mismísimos Campos Elíseos. Las tranquilas aguas turquesas apenas movían el barco, lo remaban de un lado a otro en un vaivén delicado, atrayéndolo sin prisa alguna al puerto que a poca distancia se encontraba esperando. Habían pasado días enteros en los que su única preocupación era la de vaciar con tristes vasijas que una vez estuvieron llenas de vino, o bien con sus propias manos, el líquido que se colaba por los agujeros del casco, la perseverante lluvia que había acompañado su travesía desde el principio, y hasta las enormes olas que amenazaron el mástil del Seijoh. No era capaz ni de caer en los brazos de Morfeo con el temor a despertar en lo más profundo del Egeo sin moneda alguna con la que pagar al barquero.

La situación parecía haber cambiado esa misma mañana, cuando la bella Luna dio paso al brillante Sol y Citera se dejó entrever a lo lejos, un claro de radiante luz alejado de las grisáceas nubes de mar adentro. El terreno montañoso era casi paradisíaco a ojos de los marineros que habían vivido el terror que suponía navegar por las aguas que lo rodeaban. No era un mal lugar para esconderse, que era el único motivo por el cual habían accedido a ir, con la seguridad de que les protegería el tiempo suficiente como para que sus cabezas dejaran de valer tantos dracmas.

Él fue uno de los primeros en bajar del barco, sus pies cayeron en un salto sobre la madera húmeda del puerto, y sus brazos se enredaron en las cuerdas que sus compañeros le lanzaban, pidiéndole sin cuidado que atara bien los cabos. No era como si alguna vez él hubiera realizado de manera errónea su tarea, después de todo conocía el Seijoh como si hubieran sido sus propias callosas manos las que lo hubieron creado, habiendo surcado junto a él casi toda su vida. Aún así, quizás debido a la experiencia del resto de la tripulación, que como ocurría con Kentarou no conocían nada más allá de las flechas y las jabalinas, decidieron asegurarse de que había asegurado el amarre.

Kentarou resopló y su amigo, Shigeru, quien había saltado hacia el puerto detrás de él, levantó las palmas de sus manos antes de que soltara algún comentario. No era nada personal, ni tampoco era debido a que Kentarou no estuviera capacitado para, simplemente, hacer un nudo alrededor de un palo de madera, sino que era una cuestión de seguridad. Los amarres se revisaban dos veces antes de abandonar el barco, la vela se mantenía recogida siempre que se encontrasen en puerto y nunca se dejaba el Seijoh desamparado. Un protocolo normalizado que repetían en cada ciudad en la que desembarcaban, que Kentarou continuaba tomándose como una fatídica muestra de desconfianza.

El capitán se bajó poco después, ayudando al tabernero que les había ayudado allá en Corintia y de quién habían sacado la idea de viajar a la isla de Citera, sonriéndole de esa manera encantadora a la que todos estaban más que acostumbrados. Tooru, el “Gran Rey”, era más conocido por su atractivo mortal. El desertor espartano que acabó convertido en el líder de su propio grupo de bandidos cuya lengua afilada y hermosos ojos, se decía, habían sido bendecidos por la misma Afrodita. Las historias le comparaban con Adonis. Kentarou, sin embargo, no sabía de dónde provenían esos cuentos. Si la gente lo llegara a conocer de verdad, otro gallo cantaría.

—Podéis hacer lo que queráis, mis marineros, mezclaos entre los peregrinos y no llaméis la atención —avisó, sujetando el equipaje del tabernero con una mano, enredando al hombre entre sus brazos y explicando que se encontraría ausente en las próximas horas. El segundo de abordo, Hajime, entrecerró sus ojos y vio a su amigo huir del puerto junto al tabernero sin importarle nada ni nadie, resoplando con molestia ante su ineptitud, cansado de que siempre ocurriera lo mismo con el capitán. Sí, Hajime también estaba de acuerdo con que los cánticos que se profesaban hacia el gran Tooru no eran más que fantasías exageradas.

Kentarou observó a Hajime y este asintió con la cabeza, asegurándole que podía marchar, que lo más probable era que tanto él como los dos tripulantes menores, Akira y Yuutarou, se quedarian rondando el barco. Issei y Takahiro huyeron de la escena tan pronto como el hombre dio el visto bueno con la clara intención de inspeccionar la isla en la que vivirían durante un largo tiempo. Citera era conocida por su centro de peregrinación, sus extensos olivares y su hermoso y caro tinte púrpura. Según había dicho el tabernero, los extranjeros eran recibidos con los brazos abiertos en una grata bienvenida, así que nadie les miraría con mal ojo.

No le interesaba del todo la ciudad. Kentarou había viajado por toda la Hélade y había visto lugares mejores que esos. Mikonos, Delos, Naxos e incluso la Corintia de la que prácticamente habían acabado de huir eran sitios mucho más hermosos que la maleza seca de la isla. Una pequeña estatua de Afrodita le recibió una vez que abandonó el muelle, coronando el centro de los puestos de mercaderes y pescadores, el punto de encuentro que Shirabu junto a Shinji habían decretado cuando decidieron seguir su paso. Kentarou no había estado escuchando la conversación que mantenían sus dos amigos, pero parecía que debían reunirse ahí cuando el sol estuviera en lo más alto del cielo.

De todos modos, no era como si Kentarou, realmente, fuera a hacer caso a lo que le habían pedido. Él prefería ir en solitario. No era un lobo que necesitase que la manada le respaldara en cada paso que daba, ni mucho menos era el perro que seguía a los demás con una fidelidad impoluta, por mucho que su nombre fuera asociado a ese estúpido animal debido a las historias que la tripulación del Seijoh no dejaba de exagerar. Fue Tooru quien comenzó a llamarlo Kentarou el “Perro Loco”, pero fueron Issei y Takahiro quienes lograron que el mote fuera establecido como oficial. Kentarou lo odiaba.

Llegó a la ciudad de Citera con cierta rapidez tras subir una extensa colina, pero no se quedó demasiado tiempo observando a la gente o a las casas inmaculadas, sino que continuó con el camino principal ignorando con cierta facilidad a los soldados atenienses que deambulaban de aquí para allá sin molestarse en, siquiera, mirarlo. Era reconfortante poder caminar sin preocuparse por ser apresado en cualquier momento, ahí donde nadie le conocía y, por lo tanto, nadie le temía.

Antes de darse cuenta, Kentarou se encontraba entre los puestos del centro de peregrinación, el olor a flores mezclado con la peste de los marineros era una horrible combinación, y se vio obligado a continuar el paseo dando largas zancadas, casi como si tuviera prisa de llegar a lo más alto. Habían centenares de personas caminando de aquí para allá, hablando, riendo, rezando, contando historias sobre sus hazañas o pidiendo consejo a las sacerdotisas. Cuando llegó a la cima de la montaña, el templo de Afrodita le esperaba con las puertas abiertas y dos guardias atenienses a cada lado de ella. Solo es un dichoso templo, pensó, no era como si necesitase seguridad. Supuso que era debido a la guerra que se disputaba en la Hélade, la cual todavía no había llegado a la isla gracias a los sinuosos esfuerzos de la líder del lugar, según el tabernero había comentado.

El templo era mucho más pequeño de lo que hubiera imaginado. Kentarou había estado en muchos templos, el famoso santuario de Afrodita en Corintia había sido el último, y todos ellos habían sido lugares enormes y lujuriosos con grandes estatuas de mármol del dios o la diosa en cuestión, con cofres llenos de dracmas y joyas, y valiosos objetos de oro macizo. Eran lugares hermosos que recordaban que el suelo que se pisaba era terreno sagrado y que, por lo tanto, se debía tener cuidado en lo que se hiciera. Sin embargo, este templo era una simple habitación con una pequeña estatua de la diosa del amor, semejante a la que había visto en el puerto, rodeada de flores púrpuras y rosadas. Las velas y el incienso se encontraban colocados a sus pies, frente a quiénes se arrodillaban para rezar.

Una puerta trasera, un arco decorado con la historia del nacimiento de Afrodita, le llevó a un nuevo camino rodeado de altas columnas con aún más flores en ella. Ahí, caminando hacia el altar que había al final del camino, Kentarou vio a una chica vestida con un ropaje demasiado lujoso para ser una simple campesina. A juzgar por la nula existencia de la diadema que llevaban todas las sacerdotisas, Kentarou adivinó que tampoco era una de las siervas de la diosa, y supuso que debía ser alguien con poder. Aunque lo que, de hecho, llamó su atención, ignorando su rubio pelo trenzado, su diminuta cintura y espalda, su sonrisa agradable o hasta su bello rostro (sería lo primero en lo que se hubiera fijado Tooru), era el enorme brazalete dorado que brillaba bajo el intenso sol de esa mañana.

No tenía ningún detalle grabado, ni piedras preciosas incrustadas, era simple y puro oro rodeando su pequeño antebrazo, y a Kentarou se le abrieron los ojos tan rápido como lo hizo su bolsillo. ¿Cuánto podría valer esa hermosura? Quizás ahí, en Citera, dónde se conocen todos, no haría un buen negocio con ello, pero… Conocía a un tipo en Naxos que pagaría una completa fortuna por un brazalete de esa calaña.

Kentarou soltó un suspiro. No debía meterse en problemas y era consciente de ello, pero tampoco podía permitir que esa oportunidad de oro, nunca mejor dicho, se le escapara de las manos. Comenzó a seguir a la mujer ignorando el pinchazo en su pecho, la voz de su superior pidiendo que no llamara la atención, o hasta la del tabernero recordando que los ladrones no eran bien recibidos en la ciudad. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Se crió entre bandidos. Su sangre se corrompió hacía ya bastante tiempo. Si veía algo así de bonito, tentándole, casi sintiendo el sabor metálico de los centenares de dracmas que conseguiría por era impecable pieza, él simplemente no podría resistirse.

El camino acabó en un altar. Para sorpresa de nadie, una nueva estatua de la diosa Afrodita se elevaba en medio de él, a cada lado dos vasijas con madera quemada que servirían como iluminación para cuándo el día le diera paso a la noche. De nuevo, las flores decoraban prácticamente el lugar, había tantas que casi explicaba por qué la zona del puerto se encontraba tan seca y amarillenta. Kentarou no le tomó importancia, demasiado ocupado en los movimientos de la mujer, quien comenzó a hablar con una de las sacerdotisas.

No pensó mucho en sus acciones hasta que estuvieron realizadas, como siempre ocurría cuando decidía llevarse algo que, en realidad, no le pertenecía. Kentarou era un muy buen ladrón, se movía entre el cuerpo de las personas con astucia, prácticamente como si fuera invisible a ojos de los demás. Después de todo, formaba parte de la tripulación del Seijoh y no cualquier bandido de poca monta conseguía un puesto en tal famoso barco. Solo los mejores tenían el derecho de navegar bajo las órdenes de Tooru el “Gran Rey”, y Kentarou había sido uno de esos elegidos. Sus manos eran rápidas, calculadoras y tan ligeras como una pluma. Se decía a sí mismo que podría ser capaz de robarle al mismísimo Hades si se lo propusiera.

Su hombro chocó con la espalda de la sacerdotisa, quien se inclinó sobre la mujer rubia apoyándose en ella para estabilizarse, mientras levantaba su mentón y observaba detrás de ella, comprobando quién había sido el ingrato que había osado empujarla y huir sin pedir disculpas. Con la atención de las muchachas en ello, Kentarou se acercó por detrás hacia el brazalete y lo desencajó de su antebrazo con una precisión exquisita. Se dio media vuelta antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta de su presencia, escondiendo el objeto dentro del cinturón en el que guardaba su espada, huyendo de la escena con el mismo paso relajado con el que entró.

Ah. Adoraba hacer ese tipo de cosas. Le hacía sentir vivo, la energía rebozando cada poro de su piel, sin tener idea de cuánto lo extrañaba hasta ese mismo momento. Esperaba que el tiempo en Citera se pasara rápido, que los espartanos dejasen de buscarlos y que los mercenarios que seguían su rastro se olvidaran de sus nombres. Necesitaba una de las típicas aventuras en las que Tooru le involucraba, a él y a la tripulación, de esas que hacían que Caronte se presentase ante él para mirarle a la cara y decirle que todavía no había llegado su hora.

Antes de ser capaz de llegar al templo, sin embargo, unos delgados y suaves dedos se enredaron alrededor de la muñeca de Kentarou, deteniendo su paso y obligándole a girar su cuerpo. El ladronzuelo frunció su ceño, entonces, observando a la persona que se ha atrevido a interponerse en su camino, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a un hombre joven con la misma diadema que llevaban puestas las sacerdotisas. La túnica de un suave púrpura ocultaba uno de sus hombros, cruzando su pecho descubierto hasta terminar en su cintura, inspirado en las vestimentas de esas mujeres que le rendían culto a Afrodita. También utilizaba un collar, no demasiado lujoso, pero que confirmaba que, de hecho, pertenecía a ese mismo grupo.

No era como si nunca hubiera visto a un sacerdote en un templo de Afrodita -Corintia lo ejemplificaba a la perfección, pero no era común, ni tampoco era lo que se esperaba en uno tan pequeño como era ese. Aunque el hombre sí que le hacía justicia a la diosa por la cual rezaba, con un sinfín de pecas recorriendo sus mejillas y bajando por su cuello hasta sus brazos. Adornaban el hueso de su clavícula y sus marcados -demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que, bueno, solo era un sacerdote- bíceps. Luego, tenía los ojos de un tono más claro que el marrón de su cabello, rodeados por unas pequeñas cejas fruncidas que demostraban que el sacerdote no estaba tan contento con la visita de Kentarou como debía de haberlo estado.

Kentarou pensó que esa persona sí que podría ser digna de competir con la belleza de Adonis.

—¿Acaso no sabe que es una ofensa hacia los dioses robar en un sitio como este?

Sin embargo, su pensamiento abandonó su mente tan pronto como el sacerdote abrió la boca. ¿Lo había visto? ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Él era un maestro en su trabajo. Era prácticamente imposible que un simple hombre como ese que tenía delante hubiera notado sus impecables movimientos. El sacerdote soltó su muñeca para cruzarse de brazos ahora que había captado la atención del ladrón. En cualquier otra ocasión, el chico hubiera ido directamente a alertar a los guardias sobre el robo, sin inmiscuirse en persona debido a que él no tenía una espada con la cual defenderse. Sin embargo, ese bandido había ido sin pestañear hacia Hitoka, su amiga más cercana, y le había quitado una de las joyas que su madre le había regalado. ¡Y no podía permitir que algo así ocurriera delante de sus narices y, simplemente, no hacer nada!

—Mentir es una ofensa mayor —soltó Kentarou, mirando a la gente que caminaba con tranquilidad a su alrededor, sin entender ni mucho menos preocuparse por lo que sucedía entre ellos dos. Buscaba una salida, quizás convencer al sacerdote de que él no había hecho nada malo, salir con cuidado del templo sin montar ningún espectáculo, como Tooru había pedido. Si su líder se llegaba a enterar de lo que había hecho, si ese hombre le delataba, obligándole a luchar con los guardias, su tapadera se desvelaría y el refugio que ha sido la isla durante menos de un día se vendría abajo. No podía permitir eso.

—Debe devolver ese brazalete —dijo el sacerdote, frunciendo aún más el ceño y señalando el cinturón en el que estaba seguro que había escondido la joya. —No tiene ni idea de a quién acaba de robar, bandido.

No mentía. Hitoka era su amiga más cercana e íntima y, además, también era la hija de la líder de Citera, lo que la convertía en la jovenzuela más importante de toda la isla. Era un encanto, querida por toda la ciudad y protegida por cada uno de las decenas de guardias que habían por todo el lugar. Si hubiera sido ella quién hubiera alertado del robo, no habría roca en la que Kentarou pudiera haberse escondido antes de ser apresado. Los ladrones no eran bien tratados, por lo que su juicio sería tan rápido como un simple pestañeo, la muerte esperándolo al final del camino.

—Podría llamar a los guardias… —Continuó el sacerdote. Kentarou soltó un gruñido que sorprendió al hombre, sobre todo cuando este agarró su muñeca de la misma manera que él había hecho con anterioridad, salvo que con mucha más fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia él para pegarlo a su costado. El sacerdote ahogó un chillido asombrado ante la rapidez y salido de la nada movimiento. Abrió su boca para replicar, sin embargo, Kentarou le cortó con un brusco siseo.

—O también podrías mantener esa boquita cerrada y hacer exactamente lo que te ordene si es que tienes un mínimo ápice de supervivencia —murmuró Kentarou, con la pequeña daga que tenía oculta en su peto apretando en la espalda baja del sacerdote, oculto bajo la tela de su ropaje. Este tragó saliva quizás con demasiada fuerza sintiendo el hilo de su vida peligrar a manos de ese ladrón, mientras hacía lo que le pedía y comenzaban a caminar hacia el interior del templo. —Ahora bajarás la mirada y saldremos de este lugar sin alertar a ningún guardia. A no ser que quieras tener mi hoja en tu garganta. Soy rápido, lo has visto.

Sí, sí que lo había hecho, y no tenía ganas de que el bandido cumpliera su promesa. Se prepararon para salir por la puerta donde sabían que se encontraban los guardias y Kentarou sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora, vivo, cuando uno de ellos llamó la atención del sacerdote.

—¿Oh? ¿Vas a salir, Tadashi? —Preguntó el más bajo, quien se había quitado el casco y alzaba sus manos por encima de su cabeza, desperezando sus brazos. El ahora Tadashi se puso rígido al lado de Kentarou y este temió que el sacerdote se fuera de lengua enfrente de los atenienses. —¿Y la señora Hitoka?

—Está hablando con Kiyoko —respondió Tadashi, notando el material afilado clavarse con más intensidad en su espalda, aún sin hacerle daño pero amenazando con ello. Ese hombre no tendría ningún tapujo en asesinarlo ahí mismo, enfrente del templo en el que había crecido, delante de los ojos de dos soldados y la diosa del amor. Estaba asustado, la sangre había subido a su rostro y la emoción recorría cada centímetro de su piel. Esa era, probablemente, la primera y última gran aventura que habría vivido durante toda su vida. —Yo voy a acompañar a este marinero a los olivares.

Kentarou regañó su nariz. El sacerdote había dado más información de la necesaria y ahora esos dos soldados sabían que iban a estar juntos. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y continuó su camino bajando la montaña. De nuevo, la desagradable mezcla de flores y pescado inundó los pulmones del ladrón, y no entendió cómo todas esas personas soportaban ese nauseabundo olor todos los días de su existencia. Tadashi no olía mal -nadie lo hacía en el templo-, sin embargo, su aroma era embriagador, suave y tan reconfortante como una buena comida. Así que intentó olerle a él y no a los demás, mientras se hacían paso por el centro de peregrinación.

—Más rápido —se quejó, tomando una salida a la derecha que llevaba, sin tener idea alguna de adonde llevaba el sitio. Buscaba un claro entre los árboles y la maleza que estuviera lo suficientemente alejado de los indiscretos ojos de las personas, donde pudiera finalizar lo que quiera que vaya a hacer con el sacerdote sin llamar la atención. Tadashi lo sabía. Entendía que le estaban llevando a morir. ¡Estaba claro! Debería haber advertido a Yuu y a Ryunosuke, los guardias del templo, antes de decidir tomar la justicia por su mano.

Tadashi no podía dejar que su única aventura terminara de esa manera. Levantó su mentón y miró hacia atrás, comprobando que ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos del centro, y en un desesperado ataque de valentía sacado de la energía que llevaba acumulando desde que sintió la daga en su espalda, decidió que era ese el momento de intentar lo imposible para asegurar su supervivencia. Aprovechó que la espada del ladrón se encontraba cerca de su mano izquierda, entonces, alejándose de Kentarou de un empujón mientras le robaba el acero y lo empuñaba contra su pecho.

—¡Devuelve el brazalete y déjame ir! —Demandó. No era la primera vez que cogía una espada. La verdad es que había sido amigo de los guardias del templo durante el tiempo suficiente como para que estos le dejaran utilizar su arma, pero sí que era la primera vez que la utilizaba con el propósito de herir a alguien -de defenderse del ataque de alguien-, y no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer. Estaba nervioso, asustado y su corazón latía tan rápido que el mismísimo Hermes sentiría celos de su velocidad, pero su adrenalina subía como la espuma y estaba seguro de que, a segundos de la muerte, nunca había estado tan vivo.

Kentarou levantó sus manos, genuinamente sorprendido, dando un paso hacia atrás. Nunca había conocido a un sacerdote que siquiera pensara en coger una espada con sus propias manos. Estos, quienes de hecho nunca suelen tener problemas, siempre habían estado merced de los dioses, dejando que estos eligieran su destino. Si la muerte era lo que pedían para ellos, pues la aceptaban sin contemplaciones. Sin embargo, en frente de él se encontraba ese hombre, empuñando con dedos temblorosos su propia arma. Era… Un tanto extraño. Algo nuevo e inesperado.

—Ten cuidado con eso. No sabes cómo funciona —advirtió Kentarou, consiguiendo que el ceño de Tadashi se frunciera con confusión. Era una dichosa espada. Su lógica no se desviaba de la línea de apuñalar o ser apuñalado. ¡Claro que sabía cómo funcionaba! —Te vas a hacer daño, sacerdote, y no queremos que nada malo te ocurra.

Su tono amenazante consiguió que Tadashi temblara aún más.

—¿No vas a matarme? —Preguntó sin entender. Kentarou se acercó un paso aprovechando que el chico había bajado la guardia.

—Los guardias nos vieron juntos. ¿Con qué propósito te mataría, sacerdote?

Kentarou consiguió que Tadashi se perdiera en sus pensamientos y en un movimiento rápido, como el del robo del brazalete o cuando lo atrajo hacia su pecho, lanzó la espada hacia los arbustos que habían dejado atrás y tiró al sacerdote al suelo. Su cabeza rebotó contra el suelo en golpe sordo que no dolió tanto como sonó en el silencio del claro y su ropaje cayó por su brazo dejando a la vista su bien formado pecho. Antes de darse cuenta, Kentarou se había colocado encima de él, impidiendo que fuera capaz de levantarse, y la misma daga que antes tenía clavada en su espalda baja ahora se encontraba amenazando el arco de su cuello.

Tadashi tenía miedo hasta de tragar saliva, creyendo que el mero gesto sería suficiente para que la hoja se adentrara en su piel.

—¿O debería hacerlo? —El aliento de Kentarou cayó sobre el rostro de Tadashi, el aire caliente y húmedo chocó contra sus ojos, consiguiendo que inevitablemente parpadeara y que las lágrimas que había intentado retener cayeran a ambos lados de su mejilla. Kentarou se relamió los labios bebiendo del pánico que había en la mirada del hombre. —No estamos en la casa de Afrodita. Aquí los dioses no pueden protegerte.

—Yo… —Intentó Tadashi, levantando el mentón, buscando alejarse del cuchillo. —La mujer a la que robaste… Es la hija de la líder. Si descubre lo que has hecho, no saldrás de la isla… —Explicó, utilizando la única baza que se le ocurría en ese momento para salvar su pellejo, y se agitó nervioso cuando Kentarou gruñó, enfadado consigo mismo por causar ese gran problema, sobre él. —Puedo… Puedo devolvértelo. No sabrá que fuiste tú.

Kentarou se lo pensó a pesar de no tener otra alternativa. No podía asesinar al sacerdote, ni tampoco parecía ser capaz de llevarse consigo el brazalete. Le podrían dar tantos dracmas por esa pieza… Lo suficiente como para tener una buena comida junto a un buen vino todos los días de una luna llena a otra. Pero no podía poner en esa encrucijada a todo el grupo, no durante el primer día de su llegada a la isla, después de todo lo que habían tenido que soportar. Además, si aquella mujer era la hija de la líder de Citera quería decir que vivía ahí y que, por lo tanto, siempre podía robar ese brazalete de nuevo cuando llegara la hora de marcharse.

—¿Puedo fiarme de tu palabra? —Preguntó, apretando su hoja en el cuello del sacerdote, viendo ahí otro problema. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que ese hombre no alertaría a los guardias nada más llegar a su templo? Si le dejaba ir con vida, conocería un secreto, una debilidad, y no podía simplemente dejar que eso ocurriera. ¿No?

—Sí. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. Juro por los dioses, por Afrodita, que no diré nada —respondió como pudo Tadashi, sorbiendo los mocos de su nariz y tratando de desemborronar su vista causada por las lágrimas.

De nuevo, no tenía otra opción. Kentarou asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. —Se levantó, dejando a Tadashi tirado en el suelo, apenas siendo capaz de clavar sus codos en la tierra y cerciorarse de que Kentarou no estaba buscando la espada con la que le cortaría el cuello. —Más te vale que no me falles, sacerdote, soy muy bueno recordando rostros.

Kentarou sacó el brazalete de dónde lo tenía escondido. Observó una última vez el brillante dorado y gruñó, completamente derrotado, lanzándoselo sin cuidado al cuerpo moribundo de Tadashi. Este saltó en su sitio, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras agarraba la joya de Hitoka y la pegaba contra su pecho, casi protegiéndola de las sucias manos del ladrón. Este bufó, notando el gesto, y se limitó a rodar los ojos, coger su espada y largarse por el camino por el que habían venido. Tadashi se quedó ahí hasta que su corazón volvió a la normalidad, colocándose su túnica y limpiando su rostro con la tela. Decidió, entonces, que era hora de volver al templo y olvidarse de toda intensa aventura que había vivido.

**Author's Note:**

> En un momento estuve a nada de comenzar un Tooru Oikawa Roast y espero que no se haya notado demasiado, lo siento, Oikawa, yo te quiero, solo bromeaba. En fin, primer capítulo, primer encuentro. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Debería añadir capturas de pantalla del juego para que os imaginéis mejor la ciudad? Es que, literalmente, intento describirla tal y como la veo. Os lo juro, estoy enamoradísima del mundo de Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, y mirad que el juego es bastante mediocre, lol. He de decir que la historia va a ir de la mano con el juego, porque voy a introducir a nuestra preciosa Kassandra, aka la "Portadora del Águila", como un personaje de Haikyuu. Es que me lo han puesto a huevo. Y no es Ushiwaka xD. 
> 
> Tengo pensado plagar esto de rarepairs. Ya las tengo todas decididas y van de un Yachi/Kunimi hasta un Iwaizumi/Semi y mi querido Bokuto/Akaashi/Kuroo/Tsukishima. La cosa es que llevo un tiempo queriendo hacer un fic con la temática griega, un mistios por aquí, un malaka por allá, pero mi idea original era con los dos mercenarios Tetsurou y Koutarou, el filósofo ateniense Kei y el sacerdote del templo de Atenea Keiji. Sin embargo, aquí estamos, con el hermosísimo amor de mi vida de Tadashi, sacerdote de Afrodita, y el guapo Kentarou, bandido a tiempo completo y subordinado de Tooru cuando le conviene. Por cierto, pongo solo los nombres porque no había apellidos en esa época -no soy historiadora y solo me baso en el juego, habrán mil fallos en esta cuestión- sino que se llamaban tipo, bueno, Kassandra de Cefalonia o Kassandra la "Portadora del Águila".
> 
> En este caso, Tadashi de Citeria y Kentarou el "Perro Loco". YAS.
> 
> Escuchadme, esto va a ser un fic de los de verdad, tipo veinte capítulos a lo mejor. La cosa es que no estará centrado solo en KyouYama, porque he decidido darle un rol a casi todos los personajes de Haikyuu. Casi todos. Inarizaki, Karasuno, Seijoh, Fukurodani, Nekoma, Nohebi, Date Tech y Shiratorizawa por ahora. Mi cabeza ha estado bombeando información muy a lo bestia y es que cada uno tiene su momento. Y su pareja. A los que no he metido por aquí seguro que los añado en la de BAKT. Pero tardaré veinte años.
> 
> Os iba a poner un par de hc, pero dije, bah, si lo acabaré explicando en la historia xD. Es que me muero por contar todo lo que he planeado, pero me estoy obligando a escribirlo, so, espero terminarlo, ahh.


End file.
